Alanna's Moon
by Ellie Love
Summary: Alanna is a student at hogwarts. She dated Bill Smith and Harry Potter. Dumped Bill for Harry. But what happenes if Bill has connections. PLUS! Draco with Herm story. and Herm is cheating with Ron Weasley!


**Author:** Ellie Love

**Date:** December 22, 2002

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine! So sue me but you have nothing!

**Notes:** I did not get Bill from my dream Zac. I got it from a Buffalo Bills game thank you very much! Thanks for the tips Jenn. _Plus Message mean this is a thought._ Because you people are inside her cute little mind and she lives in mine.

            "Boy, those 2 make me sick!" I said to Myself. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were walking along on the Quidditch Field Hand in Hand. Personally I was at the goal rings keeping the Quaffle from going through, I AM! the keeper. "Draco!, get your stupid arse up here. This is Practice!" I shouted to Draco. I caught a glimpse of him giving Herm a quick snog before jumping on his broom A Gryf and a slytherin. Un-heard of. And a mudblood at that!

            Later at the dinning hall I caught sight of Crabb and Goyle and much to their disapproval took my anger out on them. Stupid Gits, bet they would even fall for floating food I went to my bed chamber that I share with Pansey P. and some other slytherin. Alone at last, Pansy was with her new boyfriend like always and I have never met my other room mate. I took out my Laptop and started writing in my new on-line Journal.

Entry Title: Day of no Classes

Just got back from the Quidditch fields. I had to practice, I am the Keeper. Saw Herm and Draco walking around. Arg, those two. Always Mushy. She totally wrecked Draco aka. Dragon Heart. But I got to see Crabb and Goyle and they are fun to mess with so I had a nice laugh, to their protest.

Well I saw some other ppl (a/n: People) and The dream team (missing a member). So I curled up in here. Boring people all of them! I would rather go to wonderful Home. Home is in Ireland. I love it there. The wind and the open meadows. But that is a dream that is drifting away fast. But back to dry land.

I wish I had classes. That would be wonderful. I hate being bored and since I can't go home I have to stay here with hardly any friends and a homesick cat and owl. Arg!

Alanna M. 

            Then Pansy came in her hair a little messed. I'd lost track of the time and it was about 1 am. I wonder what Bill is doing right now was my last thought before falling fast asleep. "What the heck!" Were the first words out of my mouth when I looked out my window. "Draco is making a snow angel, P.!" I Yelled "Take a picture it will last longer," Were her only words as she left for her boyfriend, waiting in the common room. I grabbed my camera. Wait till Dragon heart sees these. I bet Hermione made him.

            Later I saw Bill walking around. I talked to him for awhile. "Hey Bill, What's up?" "Nothing, A" "Why aren't you at home like Jeanie?" Jeanie is his sister. "Making up tests and classes from my Bludger injury. You?" "Family went to China for Tinsel Day." Ok it was a lie, sue me for lieing to my crush. I didn't go home because my parents did go somewhere. They went to London and didn't want to see me while they were in the same country. "Oh well want to go fly on brooms later?" "Sure" were the only reply I could think of. The Boy I seriously had a crush on wanted to fly! With ME! "What time?" "Ummm, 6 pm, I guess" He said and left toward Potions Poor dude, Making up last weeks potions test, That was hard!

            I ran up to my room and got in some muggle clothes. Other slytherins frown on my wearing muggle clothes but I find them great for flying and running. It was 5:30 and I was wearing Jeans, a White Tee-Shirt, my hair in a pony tail and sneakers. time to go. I grabbed my cloak and walked out the door thinking I look gorgeous. 5 minutes later I came running back in. forgot my broom!

            I was right on time to meet Bill. There he was wearing his robes and a cloak hoving 5 feet in the air his long blond hair pulled back. I walked to the middle of the Quidditch field to meet him. "Hey Bill, have fun with Snape's test?" "Why didn't you warn me!?!" He said "Forgot, now want to race?" I jumped on my Nimbus and Flew off. He fallowed. I flew over the Quidditch field and the forest. I Love the wind in my face. Opps, He's catching I zoomed faster than ever before. He'll never catch me a half a hour later I landed in the Quidditch Field Stands. "Why did you fly so fast?" Bill said Landing. "Wanted to, and it WAS a race." "Ok...Nice clothes. Muggle I bet." "Yep," I sat down in my broom He doesn't like my clothes "Have some but I thought you would laugh at me"" Bill said like he was answering my thoughts. Draco and Herm then came onto the field. "Boy, they make me sick" I meant to say it as a thought but the words just flew out my mouth. "I don't know. I sort of think their cute." Bill Replied "But a Gryffendor and a Slytherin when has that ever happened?" "My parents." said Bill "Your parents?" "Yeah my father was a Gyffendor and my Mother a Slytherin." "Interesting" I said not noticing that Draco and Herm had left the field.

            I started to hover above him. "Trying to get away?" He said laughing "I am a horrible mix breed and I scare you, is that it?" "No" I said " I just like to hover above people. Like I am superior" He got on his broom and hovered above me. "Now I am superior" "No!" I flew higher. This game went on for awhile till we were both about 800 feet in the air. I started breathing hard. The air was thin. "Want to land?" He asked "Yeah" I gasped  We flew down. I fell the last 3 feet. He jumped off his broom and went to my side. "You okay?" He asked I answered with a nod. "Here you lay down and I'll sit here till you feel better than we can go to the Hospital Wing." "Your not a normal Slytherin, Bill." I said, I think I then passed out.

            I woke up to the bright lights of the Hospitial wing. It was about 9 pm. I had been asleep for about 2 hours. Next to me was Bill and Ms. P. I tried to sit up but just fell down again. "Don't try to get up." Bill said "You can go in 15 minutes." Said Ms. P shoving a bottle of something tan at me "Now Drink." It tasted like crap and that's a under statement. Bill held my hand. Oh my god, he's holding my hand!!!!!I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. "So feeling better?" He asked as he walked with me to the slytherin tower. "Yes very." I then felt his hand cup mine. I glad fully let him hold my hand till we got inside the common room. We walked over to the girl's room stairwell and said Goodnight. Then I quickly cocked my head and snoged him. It felt wonderful! Squared! Cubed! Then I quickly said "See you tomorrow," and ran up the stairs.


End file.
